


המקרה של המתנה המרתיחה

by fandroid1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, אבל די נחמד סך הכול, אנדרסון הוא חרא קטן, דראבל, הפגישה הראשונה של שרלוק וג'ון היתה בחדר מתים, כי זה הרבה יותר מגניב, שרלוק הרביץ לגופות עם שוט רכיבה, שרלוק ומערכת השמש
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: המשפחה והחברים של שרלוק וג'ון להוטים לתת להם מתנות בשביל התינוק. שרלוק וג'ון פחות מתלהבים
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	המקרה של המתנה המרתיחה

כששרלוק וג'ון מודיעים באופן רשמי שהם מצפים לתינוק, התגובות נלהבות בלשון המעטה. 

מאמי הולמס מציידת אותם במלתחה בהיקף שיספיק לשנים הקרובות, כולל בגדים ששמרה מאז ששרלוק היה קטן ("כל אלה עדיין חדשים לגמרי; שרלוק אף פעם לא ממש אהב מכנסיים, אתה יודע"). אבא הולמס מוסיף בגד גוף שעליו מודפסת הטבלה המחזורית (שרלוק מהמהם באישור, עד שהוא מבחין בבדיחת הקרש האופיינית שמופיעה מתחתיה). גברת הדסון סורגת סוודר ("הוא יגדל להתלבש כמו האבא הלא נכון," שרלוק גונח); ומייקרופט שולח חליפה מחויטת קטנטנה, תפורה לפי מידה (שרלוק נאנח בתבוסה: "תביא בחזרה את הסוודר הצמרירי, ג׳ון").

הארי מציגה בפניהם בקבוק תינוק עם הדפס של תווית ויסקי ("זאת בדיחה!", היא קוראת כשהם מחליפים מבטים). מולי ממשיכה את הכיוון המורבידי-מעט עם צעצוע נשיכה מגומי בצורת גולגולת (שרלוק פולט נחרת צחוק, כמובן, הומור חדר מתים; ג'ון נכנע במחשבה שאם לשרלוק היתה גולגולת בתור ידיד אז הצעצוע הוא פשרה הגיונית). מייק משלים את הקו עם שוט רכיבה קטנטן ("אני לא חושב שהבחור יתאושש אי פעם מהחוויה הזאת," אומר ג'ון באהדה, אבל שניהם מחליפים חיוך כשהם נזכרים בפגישה הראשונה שלהם). שרלוק מוחה קלושות כשג'ון משמיד שוט זהה שאליו מוצמד פתק עם הכיתוב " _אשמח_ לקחת את הצאצא לארוחת ערב מתישהו".

לסטראד משיג תג זיהוי רשמי עם הכיתוב "מפקח ווטסון-הולמס" (שרלוק מזדעזע כאילו הכיתוב "סקוטלנד יארד" הוא ביטוי גס במיוחד שהוצמד לשם של בנו הפעוט). סאלי מביאה - בחיוך זחוח - כובע ציידים קטן (שרלוק חורק שיניים כשג'ון מסרב להיפטר ממנו, בטענה שכיסויי האוזניים שימושיים מאוד בשביל שמירה על חום הגוף של התינוק).

אבל מה שמרגיז את שרלוק יותר מהכול, ומעבר לכל היגיון, זה שמבין כל החפצים נראה שהתינוק הכי אוהב את המובייל המעוצב בצורת מערכת השמש, שקיבל במתנה מאנדרסון.


End file.
